Computing devices, in particular mobile data communication devices have become an important tool in communicating with others. For example, a device may be used to send email messages, text messages, instant messages, voice communications or other data to one or more recipient devices and associated recipients. In order to communicate with others, it is typically required that an address or other identifier be known for contacting each recipient. This enables an originating device to then prepare data to be sent, add addresses corresponding to one or more recipients to enable the recipients to receive the data, and send the data to the one or more recipients.